Sentiments
by sat1
Summary: Petit HiruXSena vu par Hiruma...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour !!! Voilà une nouvelle petite histoire (HiruXSena) ! Bon elle sera courte mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même... ^_^

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

oOo

L'entrainement se passait mal. Vraiment mal. L'équipe était complètement démotivé par le speech que leur avait fait Hiruma avant de commencer les exercices du jour, à savoir, le devenir du club lorsque la majorité d'entre eux partirais du lycée. Hiruma avait alors lâché Cerbère, et l'équipe se contentait de courir. Enfin ceux qui le pouvait encore. En fait, seul Sena était encore indemne. Hiruma siffla, rappelant son chien et fit signe à Sena de venir le voir.

- Va te changer et viens me voir au club. Il faut qu'on parle d'Eyeshield21, pour l'année prochaine.

Sena acquiesça, épuisé.

- Hiruma !

- Keskya, fuckin'manager ?

oOo

Il allait la tuer, il allait la tuer… Mamorie lui parlait de Sena depuis maintenant… 30 min ! Tout ça pour dire qu'il lui semblait patraque c'est temps-ci ! Et l'autre nabot qui devait l'attendre au club. Agacé il finit par sortir son carnet de menaces.

- Ok, maintenant tu va me foutre la paix avec ce fuckin'nabot ! A moins que tu ne veuille qu'on parle de ce qui c'est passé lorsque tu avais…

- C'est bon !... mais ralentis les entrainements !

Mamorie partie rapidement, ne voulant pas repenser au carnet et à son contenu.

Hiruma grogna en la regardant s'enfuir puis avec un sourire, ce tourna vers le club. Le nabot n'avait pas intérêt à être parti.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il crut bien que si, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque une forme endormi sur le canapé, à moitié débrailler. Un sourire machiavélique apparu sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il sortait un appareil photo.

_Et hop, pour le carnet de menaces !_

Un gémissement retenti soudain, alors que Sena s'agitait, visiblement en proie à un cauchemar.

- Non… laisse… moi… non… HIRUMA !!!

Hiruma se figea est ressortit discrètement pendant que Sena reprenait ses esprits. _Merde, il a si peur de moi que ça !?_ Puis un sourire carnassier aux lèvres re-rentra.

- Qu'est ce qui ce passe, nabot ? Je t'ai entendu m'appeler, je te manquai tant que ça ?

- Dé… désolé… j'ai juste fais un cauchemar.

- Pfu, si ce n'est que ça. Alors on devait parler de ton image d'Eyeshield21 et… T'es sur que ça va ?

_Il me regarde d'un air vraiment…effrayé…_

- Non, je ne me sens pas très bien…

- Ok, nabot, soupira Hiruma. On remet cette réunion à demain.

Hiruma le regarda s'enfuir avec un pincement de cœur. Qu'il balaya rapidement. Il n'allait quand même pas regretter de faire peur à quelqu'un ! Même si le nabot l'avait regardé avec un tel regard.

Hiruma frappa le mur du point, agacé, et rentra chez lui.

Couché dans son lit l'image terrorisé de Sena hantait son esprit et il s'endormi avec difficulté.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Le lendemain, Hiruma rassembla son équipe autour de lui avant de commencer l'entrainement.

- Bon, il faut qu'on décide du prochain capitaine de l'équipe, quand on ne sera plus là, moi et les fuckin'crétins, commença-t-il.

Il les regarda d'un air mauvais et son regard croisa celui de Sena. Il le regardait avec le même air effrayé que la veille. Agacé, il poursuivit :

- Fuckin'nabot tu es charger de l'entrainement de l'équipe aujourd'hui !

Sena sembla vouloir protester et Hiruma plongea sa main dans une de ses poches, près à sortir une arme. Dans un couinement Sena accepta de faire se qu'on lui demandait si gentiment.

L'entrainement se passa tranquillement, mais Hiruma devait admettre que Sena n'était vraiment pas fait pour ce rôle.

A la fin le quaterback mit en place un roulement entre les jeunes joueurs afin que chacun s'essai a ce rôle.

- Fuckin'nabot je t'attends pour notre discussion d'hier.

- Ou...oui.

Hiruma n'eu pas à attendre bien longtemps avant que la porte ne soit timidement poussée, et qu'un Sena mal à l'aise s'installe face à lui. Bizarrement Hiruma se sentit… triste, en voyant le regard inquiet du jeune homme. Enfin ce n'était pas pire que l'envi de massacrer le fuckin'singe quand il avait vu celui-ci rire avec Sena… _Non, mais à quoi je pense moi ?! Il faut que je me ressaisisse._

- Bon, comment à tu prévus de gérer ton image, l'année prochaine ?

- Heu… je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé… Je

Hiruma n'écoutait plus. Les yeux fixés sur un point bien précis.

Se penchant il posa ses lèvres sur celle de Sena. Elles étaient aussi douces qu'elles le paraissaient.

Sena ce raidit, ramenant Hiruma à la réalité.

_Merde…MERDE !_

- Ha, enfin tu te tais ! Au lieu de geindre réfléchis à ce que tu feras. Aller la discussion est terminée, tu peux partir.

Sena, yeux écarquillés, se sauva rapidement, laissant un Hiruma perturbé. Il avait perdu le contrôle. C'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait depuis… longtemps. Et ce qu'il avait ressentit, cette envie de toucher, d'embrasser ces lèvres. Ca ne lui était jamais arrivé.

Il sortit finalement du club, est parti vers chez lui.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il fut devant chez Sena, qu'il réalisa qu'il n'allait pas dans la bonne direction. Furieux il allait faire demi-tour quand il aperçu la fenêtre du garçon. Il se retrouva alors assit sur le rebord observant le jeune homme endormi.

Le même sentiment curieux qu'au club le saisit et effrayé de perdre à nouveau tout contrôle, Hiruma s'enfuit, retournant chez lui.

Une fois dans sa chambre le garçon le plus effrayant de la ville se laissa tomber sur son lit.

_Bon, résumons : j'éprouve un sentiment étrange lorsque je le vois. Et j'ai eu envi de l'embrasser. Conclusion :… Je le désire. Mouai, admettons. Solution : il faut que je l'ai. Dès que c'est fait je vais mieux, je le largue, et tout redeviens comme avant !_

Rassuré par cette solution, Hiruma eu un grand sourire aux dents pointues. Maintenant qu'il savait quoi faire, il partait en chasse. La chasse au Sena. Et il l'aurait dans son lit d'ici peu de temps. Très peu de temps.

à suivre...

* * *

... heu... alors ? Dite-moi ce que vous en pensez...? J'espère que ça vous à plus et qu'on se reverra pour le deuxième et dernier chapitre ^_^

Bisoux à toutes (tous ?)


	2. Chapter 2

Bon je sais je suis TRES en retard... et je n'est même pas d'excuse. J'espère juste que ce chapitre vous plaira suffisamment pour me faire pardonner.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

OooOooO**  
**

Le lendemain, Hiruma était prêt à partir en chasse, et malgré la vitesse de sa proie, celle-ci ne lui échapperait pas.

Un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres, il aperçut enfin le jeune garçon entrer dans l'enceinte du lycée. Il se laissa souplement tomber du toit du bâtiment sur lequel il était perché.

_A nous deux !_

Sena ne mit pas longtemps à l'apercevoir et se rapprocha de Mamorie. Le sourire d'Hiruma se crispa et il les rejoignit rapidement.

- Hey Fucking nabot !

Sena s'immobilisa, incertain.

- Faut que je te parle.

Sena acquiesça et le suivi sagement derrière un bâtiment.

Ils étaient enfin seul.

Hiruma se retourna vers celui qui l'avait tant perturbé, et le dévisagea un instant.

Le garçon était vraiment mignon, avec son air naïf et perdu. Il avait grandi et pris du muscle depuis la 1ere fois qu'il l'avait vu.

- Heu, Hiruma ?

Le quaterback sortit de ses pensées et vrilla son regard dans les yeux de son vis à vis, mais celui-ci les détourna aussitôt, fixant un point sur le côté.

Hiruma retint un grognement mécontent.

- Bon, le temps que l'ont sache comment va se passer l'année prochaine, je tien à te donner des cours sur ton rôle de secrétaire. Ne serait ce que pour que tu forme ensuite ton remplaçant. Je t'attend donc à la sortie des cours. Nous irons chez moi. Et préviens tes parents que ça risque de prendre toute la nuit.

_Ho, oui ça nous la prendra, la nuit. Je vais te donner une nuit entière de plaisir !_

- Heu je ne croie pas... protesta timidement Sena.

Une arme apparut dans la main du quaterback, menaçant.

- Oui, bien sur, pas de soucis ! glapit le pauvre garçon.

Un sourire vint jouer sur les lèvre du démon, alors qu'il faisait signe à Sena de partir.

Celui-ci ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et pris ses jambes à son coup (autant dire qu'il disparut très vite).

Le sourire disparut aussitôt.

Pourquoi ? Depuis quand Sena le craignait-il à nouveau à ce point ? Il pensait pourtant qu'il avait fini par avoir sa confiance...

- Tu verra Sena, ce soir tu n'aura plus du tout envi de fuir !

OooOooOooO

La journée passa avec un lenteur désespérante au yeux d'Hiruma. Si le dieu du temps avait été face à lui, il n'aurait pas fait long feu ! Mais le dieux du temps ne devait pas trouver l'idée à son gout (étrange ^_^) et il n'apparut pas.

Le soir fini enfin par venir et le Hiruma fonça récupérer le centre de ses pensées, l'arrachant à sa classe sans lui laissait le temps de saluer ses camarades, et l'entraina rapidement hors de l'établissement.

Il marchèrent un moment, en silence, avant d'arriver devant la maison de l'être le plus démoniaque du pays. Une maison tout à fait normale en fait. Ses parents étant absents ils avaient tout le temps devant eux. Mais cette nuit il le ferait enfin sien ! Bien sur, quand il le larguerait le lendemain se serait bien moins drôle mais bon...

- Après toi ! lança-t-il en ouvrant la porte à celui qui serait bientôt son amant.

Sena entra avec l'air d'un condamné vers la potence et s'arrêtât, nerveux, dans l'entrée.

- Allez, viens dans le salon, on a du travail ! lança notre lycéen préféré.

Il ouvrit son PC sur la table du salon, et ouvrit quelque fenêtres de données sur l'équipe.

Sena se pencha vers le PC afin de lire les données. Hiruma sourit, démoniaque et laissant tombé la mascarade, enlaça le garçon par derrière, et, lui prenant doucement son visage entre ses mains, le tourna vers lui et l'embrassa.

.

.

.

Bon, j'arrete ici ? Non ? vous êtes sur, hein ?

.

.

.

Sena se figea sous ses doigts, mais Hiruma n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner si vite. Il insista doucement contre ses lèvres, les mordillant et les léchant pour leur demander l'accès. Sena, se raidit un peut plus puis, soudain, le laissa entrer.

Ravi, Hiruma accentua le baisé qui devint vite passionné. Sena y répondit, enlaçant le blond à son tour.

Oui, c'était certain, ils allaient passer une très bonne nuit songea Hiruma, en se dirigeant, sans quitter les lèvres de son compagnon et ses mains parcourant le corps si tentant, vers sa chambre.

OooOooOooO

Hiruma soupira de bien être en ouvrant les yeux. C'était indéniablement la meilleur nuit qu'il avait passé ! Il songea qu'après tout il n'était peut-être pas si urgent de rompre. Ce faire plaisir n'avait rien de mal. Il se tourna vers... Surpris il constata que Sena n'était plus là. _Pourquoi ?_ Cette question devenait vraiment trop courante ces temps ci. Il se redressa et l'air impassible se dirigea vers le salon. Il avait mal, et ne savait pas pourquoi. Il voulait juste le voir.

Il retint un soupir de soulagement en apercevant son amant, pelotonné sur la banquette, mais ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils devant son air triste.

Hiruma s'assit à coté de lui. La pensée lui vint soudain, bien qu'un peu tard, que Sena lui avait peut- être cédé par peur de ce qu'il lui ferai si il ne se laissait pas faire. Il eu la brusque envie de se gifler. Lui... lui qui pensait toujours à tout ! Il n'avait même pas pensé à quel point il le craignait, ces derniers jour. Pourtant, il se rappelait de cette nuit, et de Sena les yeux emplis de désir, ses gémissement de plaisir et ses caresses. Toujours cette question : pourquoi ?

- Tu me déteste ?

- Te détester ? répéta le garçon surpris

_Flash back_ _(POV Sena sur le fameux cauchemar)_

Il faisait sombre, il ne voyait rien. Une silhouette apparut soudain devant lui. Hiruma ! Heureux Sena couru vers lui, mais une école supérieur apparu soudain derrière Hiruma, qui, se détournant de Sena si dirigea.

(les mot en gras sont ceux prononcé a voix haute par Sena. Ceux qu'Hiruma a entendu.)

- **Non** ne me **laisse** pas ! Reste avec **moi** ! **non** reste, **HIRUMA !!!**

_Fin flash back._

- Non. Non je ne te déteste pas ! Pourquoi... (je sais cette question devient vraiment récurrente lol)

- Je t'es entendu, faire un cauchemar me concernant le jour du rendez vous sur Eyeshield21. répliqua Hiruma. Tu avais l'air terrifier. Et ces derniers jours, tu me regardais avec peur. Et puis tu es venu ici plutôt que de rester avec moi...

Hiruma n'avouerait jamais que c'était ce qui le blessait le plus. Que Sena l'ai laisser seul après ce qu'ils avaient partagés.

- Oui je...

Sena entreprit de lui raconter son cauchemar, les joue rouge d'embarras.

- Je... J'avais juste peur que tu parte... Et quand je te regardait... j'avais peur que tu le devine...

Hiruma ressenti un soulagement bien plus important qu'il n'aurait du. A croire qu'il tenait vraiment au garçon !

Il tendis la main vers le visage de celui-ci, mais avant que ses doigts ne l'atteignent, Sena se déroba.

Hiruma fronça les sourcils, l'air mécontent. En lui pourtant ce n'était pas de la colère qu'il ressentait. Il se sentait... perdu, rejeté. Le fait d'avoir eu Sena ne lui suffisait pas. Il voulait plus.

_Je...Je le veux vraiment ! Pas juste pour une nuit..._

Sena détourna le regard.

- On n'auraient pas du faire _ça_. murmura-t-il.

- Pourquoi ?

Ton neutre, parfait ! Dommage qu'en réalité Hiruma se sente à se point rejeté.

- Par ce que... Je vais te perdre.

A peine un murmure, un souffle et pourtant Hiruma se sentit revivre.

Bloquant Sena contre la banquette, il l'embrassa de force avant de planter son regard dans le sien.

- Tu ne me perdra pas. Jamais. Parce que...

Il avait enfin compris. Compris ce qu'il ressentait vraiment.

- Parce que... je t'aime.

* * *

The END

alors ?...


End file.
